A Familiar Chaos
by warrior of the nile
Summary: Thor is not stupid. He sees far more than people realize. Lately, he's seeing one thing in particular - Stark and just how much he reminds Thor of Loki. It is like looking at a distorted reflection. He sees and he acts. He will not let Stark walk down the same road Loki did. Funny how this decision changes everything.


Thor is not stupid.

He knows many assume that he is. And he knows that he plays into that assumption quite a bit. Always talking just a little too loud, purposefully misunderstanding people, using out of date language. He knows that Midgard has a phrase 'dumb blonde'. He plays into that role. It is always an advantage when people underestimate you. It is easier to get past their defenses. When people look at him, they assume he is all muscle and no brains. He lets them.

It is amusing, how easily they forget that he is centuries older than they are. He has lived millennia on a Realm far more advanced than their own. He was raised to be King. Thor is not an idiot. (Of course, in the back of his head there is a voice that argues against this. He may be older, but he is certainly not wiser. Or has he forgotten his exile already? The voice sounds remarkably like his brother.)

Thoughts of his brother pain him anymore. To know he is sitting in a cell, no longer free to roam or explore as he like. Loki has always been the traveler of the two. Thor may have liked to go on hunts and raids, but Loki went farther afield than that. Much farther. He remembers the first time he disappeared for three days, only to return in triumph, having found a way to enter Vanaheim without the Bifrost. The joy on his face. None could stop him after that. His brother was determined to find all the gateways to all the Realms. He succeeded too, the brat.

It is even worse knowing the imprisonment is because he tried to destroy a Realm and conquer another. He has gone mad somewhere along that way and Thor isn't sure he will be able to find himself again. A mage's power is centered in his identity. To lose that is to lose control. Loki is imprisoned not just as punishment, but for the protection of others. For who wants to deal with a mad Mage?

Thor loves his Father and admires him for all he has done. But he is starting to see why Loki doubts him. Shouldn't his brother be receiving help, instead of being locked away? A mind may heal, but it needs resources to do so. Loki has always been clever, but is he clever enough to manage this without help? Does he even want to?

Laughter interrupts his thoughts. He looks on at the team as they gather around the table, eating together. For once they are all present. Barton and Lady Romanov are not on a mission. Banner is in the country and Stark is up from the workshop. Thor himself has returned from visiting the lovely Lady Jane and the enthusiastic Darcy.

Thoughts of his brother have been weighing on his mind ever since he returned to help this team. And because of one member of said team in particular – Stark. He had not realized it during their initial time together, but he is much like Loki. They have the same focus, the same sharp tongue and the same bright intelligence. They even share some of the same habits and gestures, which is eerie for Thor. If he did not know better, he would say Loki is actually stark in disguise.

The reason for the laughter – Barton making a 'sugar Daddy' joke – draws Thor's further attention. Stark laughs along with the rest of them, seemingly amused, but there is a look in his eyes that Thor is all too familiar with. To his shame, he never saw it before, never realized what it meant, but he does now. It is the same look Loki had worn when someone made a 'joking' remark about the usefulness of his magic. Mainly – that it was not.

Regret turns in his stomach. Maybe if he had understood sooner, maybe if he had said something, then he would still have his little brother by his side. He can never admit it to anyone, but he misses Loki like he misses a limb he keeps trying to use, expecting it to be there, only to find it gone.

He may have grown too arrogant and too foolish over the years. He may have gone blind and deaf and ignorant at times. He was definitely too dismissive and unappreciative on far too many occasions, looking back. But despite all of that, despite what went wrong, he will never stop loving Loki. He took it for granted and expressed it poorly, but his brother was the family member he loved the most. They had been through too much together.

Even if the little shit had a habit of stabbing him.

Frankly, he probably deserved it half of the time. He is sure Loki would argue he deserved it _all_ of the time. If not for something he did, then for something he was going to do. At least he never hit anywhere vital. He has half a dozen scars from it, but he was never in any danger of dying. Even during the invasion, it was not a serious injury, although painful enough. It is the latest scar he carries on his side.

It is one of the reasons he refuses to lose hope. He would do anything to fix things between him and Loki. He is beginning to see they can never go back. But maybe that is a good thing. Maybe they need to start over again. After all, the last thing he wants to do is repeat his mistakes.

Something twists in his stomach as their meal continues. Everyone seems at ease, but he can still tell Stark is not. It had not started out that way. When he first arrived, he was relatively relaxed, if tired. Then Barton had joked about him 'leaving his evil lair' and Rogers had commented how 'just like Howard' it was. The smile those comments brought forth may have been practiced enough to fool the others. But Thor, who was use to Loki's manipulating ways, could see that it was false immediately.

Norns how he wishes he had this knowledge when everything went wrong. Maybe then he could have helped his brother regain control of himself. Loki may have always been a troublemaker and forever mischievous, but he was not destructive by nature. A bit blood thirsty, but Thor easily beats him in that category, as well as the majority of Asgard. Full frontal battle and mindless chaos never appealed to Loki. It is what made his battle strategy on Midgard so strange. Loki strikes in the shadows, not the light of day.

He always did claim it was more practical – and effective – that way. Only a fool announced his plans to the enemy before attacking. Better stealth than death. No wonder he never felt he fit in. The popular opinion has it the other way around.

He cannot change the past though. What's done is done. However. That does not mean he has to make the same mistakes. As much as it pains him, he may not be able to save his brother. But that does not mean he will allow another to share his fate. He will not lose another brother, by blood or by shield. If he cannot have his second chance with loki, then he will have it with Stark.

Perhaps, if the Norns are kind, it will be enough to absolve him of his first failure.

That night is the first time he goes down into Stark's workshop. He had never been there before, always wary of intruding. He remembers Loki's wrath when he bothered him in his spell crafting chamber. 'I have many delicate things in here brother and if you so much as look at one I will remove something _delicate_ from you.' It was always a risk disturbing him in his sanctuary. Stark was much the same, although he never threatened to remove anyone's manhood should they disturb him. He never threatened anything actually. The others just naturally stayed away.

But that night, after watching Stark's smile become more and more fake he decided to risk it. He is not sure why tonight of all nights bothered him so much. It was not the first time it has happened. Thor doubts it will be the last. Maybe it's that belief that pushes him over the edge. Nothing will change if he does nothing. He is a man of action after all. Time to act.

The others say that Stark is a hard man to get along with. That is fine with Thor. He use to loving those with too sharp edges. He wears the scars with honor.

"Point Break," Stark greets when he enters, "hey big guy. What can I do for you?"

Thor shakes his head. "I am not in need of anything but good company right now."

Stark pulls a face before returning to his... whatever it is he is working on. All it looks like is a mass of wires to Thor. "Pretty sure _good_ company is beyond me right now. Or any other time. You'd have better luck with one of the others."

But Thor shakes his head. "May I?" he gestures to the empty stool.

Stark shrugs. "Knock yourself out if you think you can stand it for long."

Thor sits, arms leaning against the table as he watches Stark's hands create with a deep ache in his chest. "You are wrong. I find your company peaceful, if unorthodox. The others... they are too tame for my current mood."

Stark quirks an eyebrow at him. "There's a story there I'm sure. Has to be if you're calling me peaceful. Unorthodox, I'll give you that one. And I have my doubts about two super assassins or a super soldier being too tame. Maybe Bruce in this form, but that's only because he hates property damage. So? I'm curious now, you can't just leave me hanging."

Thor grins at him, but hesitates. He doubts the other would be very flattered if he were to tell the truth. Or flattered at all. "You remind me of home," he says with a shrug, as if it is of no importance.

"Which means your brother," Stark says without looking up.

Thor starts, surprised. "How did you know?"

"Easy, if it was anything else about Asgard you would have said. I can't imagine a warrior culture being very tame, there's a bunch of things it could be. But you didn't name any of them – hence Loki. And if you are missing that bag of cats none of the others are definitely going to be good company. I'd imagine Clint would stab you before listening to you and the others wouldn't be that far behind."

"But you will?" he questions, letting the cat comment slide. He is aware of what the others think of Loki. Part of him cannot blame them. They have only seen him at his worst, not his best. At his best Loki shines brighter than the sun.

"I know a little something about complicated family relationships," he says, "Plus there is more going on here than we know. It doesn't take an idiot to figure that out. I doubt Reindeer Games just woke up evil one morning. That isn't how it works. And you're too devastated for that anyways. Ergo, missing context."

"You are very wise Stark."

He snorts. "Not wise, just a genius. It's not that hard to guess."

"But none of the others have. Nor do they want to," he cuts Stark off before he can speak again. "I know none of you have reason to love Loki. But none of you have known who he really is. Looking back I wonder if _I_ knew who he really was. Everything happened so quickly. You are not the only one missing pieces here."

Stark doesn't reply and Thor doesn't push him to. He is content to sit here and watch. It is something familiar that soothes him. The art of creation is a wonderful thing to watch. After a period of silence it is clear that Stark has forgotten his presence here. He orders his AI to turn the music up again and continues working.

Thor does not understand anything he is doing or muttering to himself, but that is fine. He does not need to. Part of him uncoils, muscles loosen and tension fades from him. It is obvious he should have come down here much sooner if it relaxes him this much. There is still faint pain as he watches, but much pleasure as well.

Stark is beautiful as he works, manipulating his holos that are reminiscent of the magic back home. While the rest of Midgard is terribly primitive to him, Stark seems light years ahead of it all. This is a scene that would not be out of place in Asgard, even if the contents themselves are not. There is magic of a different kind going on here and it is amazing to watch.

Absently he swings his leg, tapping it against the leg of his stool. Stark is wrong. He can claim he is not fit company, but he is exactly what Thor needs right now. This is a little slice of home that is too far away.

Besides that, Stark is beautiful to watch. That is something he can safely say he never thought of his brother. Loki is brilliant and handsome, but Thor can admit it in an abstract way. He can admire Stark's beauty in a very real and physical sort of way. Even Jane cannot compare to this.

Not that she is not just as smart and brilliant as the other two. She is. Her eyes light up like the stars when she is excited and her voice musical as she babbles on about her most recent discovery. But he is no longer with her romantically. He cares for her, but he doubts he cares as much as he should. Theirs was a short time together and now he has other responsibilities. Better to be friends and remain in her company than ruin it with an ill gotten romance.

Her reaction when he said this is all the confirmation he needed that it was the right decision. She was upset, but not heartbroken. Now they talk frequently and he still visits, but she is pursuing her science as of now and Thor... Thor is slowly coming to suspect his interest lay elsewhere.

At one point... something... comes over to inspect him. Thor eyes the on armed contraption with interest. "Hello?" he greets tentatively, not sure what it is, but not wanting to offend just in case.

It beeps and holds out its claw.

Thor shakes it. "A pleasure," he says, going off the assumption that the thing is sentient. It is not a far stretch to assume, given the other creations Stark has made.

"His name is Dum-E," JARVIS informs him. "Sir made him when he was still in college."

A smile tugs at Thor's lips. How very Stark. "And what a noble name indeed."

The robot – it must be some form of AI – beeps again and spins in a circle excitedly.

Thor's smile grows. "Your Father must be very proud of you."

"Sir has his own way of showing affection," JARVIS says, "He is loyal to us and we in turn are loyal to him. None may harm him and walk away unscratched." The warning is clear.

Thor is not put out by this. Rather he is glad to Stark has loyalty surrounding him. That is a value that none may price. No one should be alone, yet alone a mind like Stark's. He nods his understanding. Then he frowns in thought. "Might I ask how many people Stark has loyal to him besides yourself and Dum-E?"

"There is Colonel Rhodes and Miss Potts," JARVIS answers promptly, "Might I inquire as to why you are asking?"

"I would like to ensure Stark has... people. I have seen the things that can happen when someone does not."

"You are speaking yet again of your brother."

"Aye. The resemblance is remarkable. I do not wish the same that occurred to Loki to occur to Stark. He seems a good man, though not easily liked."

"Few see Sir's true value," JARVIS agrees.

"More the pity to them. Stark is the brightest mind I have seen on Midgard thus far. If a bit oblivious at times," he adds, seeing as the man in question has not noticed the conversation going on between Thor and his AI.

"Sir can sink into a project and focus on it for hours if need be."

"Loki was the same," Thor admits with a rueful smile, "It only took one interruption to learn not to repeat the action. The brat turned me into a lizard for the day. Father was not well pleased. At least he did not stab me. He probably did not think that would get the point across. He would be right," Thor adds, "Not when I still did it afterwards. I simply learned to knock beforehand."

A whirring sound alerts Thor that he has company again. He turns and sees Dum-E approaching him, smoothie in his claw. It is bright green and Thor wonders if it should be or not. There are still many types of food on Midgard that he is not familiar with.

"It is safe to drink although the taste might be questionable. He added some of Sir's chlorophyll along with the rest. I am told it is an acquired taste."

Thor smiles his thanks and takes it. When it is clear that Dum-E will not be moving until he takes a sip, he does so with caution. "A mighty drink indeed," he says.

Dum-E beeps happily and rolls away.

He sets it down on the table, occasionally taking another sip. In truth it isn't the worst thing he has ever tasted – that goes to Fandral's cooking. He is good with a sword, but not with a spoon. They had been sick for days and Loki had never let them forget it either. Still it has an oddly pleasant flavor once one gets past the strangeness of it.

He continues to watch Stark work, mesmerized for the most part. He feels privileged to be allowed to watch. Why have none of the others done this yet? Is it because they assume they would be unwelcome? Or is it really because they find Stark an annoyance? How can they not see the wonder that he is creating in here?

"Now where is the damn wrench?" Stark mutters some time later.

"It is next to Prince Odionson's hand Sir," JARVIS answers.

Thor sees it and picks it up. He notices how startled Stark is when he hands it to him. Did he truly forget about him that much? Or is it something else? Whatever it is, he masks it quickly.

"Point Break, didn't realize you were still here. Thought you would have gotten bored and left a while ago. You should have said something."

Thor shakes his head. "It is fine. I am happy to watch you work. As I said before, it is relaxing."

Stark rolls his eyes. "Relaxing, surrounded by this mess. Right."

Thor laughs. "So many focus on Loki's chaos that they forget about the inherent chaos of the storm. There is no calm there except for the eye. There is nothing tame about it. Just so, I carve a certain amount of chaos in my life."

"And now that you don't have Loki, you need a replacement."

The words are said kindly. Jokingly. But there is darkness lurking in them as well. Self-deprecation hidden behind a smile. _Replacement_. No. "While that is one way to describe it, you belittle your role too much," he says, "I am not looking for a replacement. Though I may compare the two of you in my mind, I am not reducing you to the shadow of another."

'Always living in your shadow _brother_. Always "Thor's little brother". Never myself. Never just Loki. I was never good enough for that, was I?'

"You shine on your own without having to compete with another for attention. I would be doing you both an injustice to say the two of you are interchangeable."

"Huh," Stark doesn't seem to know what to say to that. He looks at it. "I don't like to be handed things," he says.

Thor nods and puts it down, sliding it instead to where it is in reach. Once again there is a brief look of shock before it is covered over. Do people really have such little respect for Stark and his boundaries? Or do they only see the mask?

"I see Dum-E has been hard at work," Stark says, motioning to the smoothie, "Is it edible? No motor oil in it or anything?"

"It is free of toxins although he did add some chlorophyll to it."

"And you still drank it?" He looks up questioningly before looking back down again.

"I dare say I might have crushed his spirits if I did not. And it is not a bad taste, unusual though it might be."

Stark snorts. "That's one way of putting it. I had to drink it for a while and got addicted to the stuff. Everyone else thinks it's disgusting."

"Then they have never tried my friend's cooking. It is toxic, quite literally."

Stark smirks. "The great God of Thunder, taken down by a little bad cooking?" he teases.

"Little. It was not little in the least Stark. I tell you it could have fell a Mountain Troll..." Thor begins his tale as Stark continues to work. He smiles and laughs and jokes with him, clearly listening even though his eyes never leave the table. One story leads to another and before Thor knows it, he is telling the tale of his childhood. Of course he is picking and choosing stories, but he notices a pattern after some time.

He flings his arms wide, talking with his hands as he tells the stories. It is freeing, talking like this. He does not have to censor himself nor avoid mention of his brother. When the others ask of Asgard, it is always a task not to mention Loki, it is almost impossible. The two of them are like threads on his Mother's tapestries – forever linked together. But with Stark he does not have to worry about that problem. He can talk as he will.

His voice grows hoarse, but he does not let that stop him. He will continue as long as Stark continues to smile. Dum-E provides drinks for both of them when they run out. Time flies by and neither pay it any attention.

It is only when JARVIS alerts them, "Sir, Prince Odinson, the others are down preparing supper," that they realize how long they have been in the workshop.

Thor blinks in surprise. Logically he knew he had been there some time. And yes, he had grown hungry, but he had pushed that to the back of his mind as unimportant. Now he realizes that they have spent the entire day talking.

And Stark listened to everything he said. Thor counts that as a good sign indeed. "Will you join us Stark or do you need to continue? I can bring a plate down for you if you cannot leave."

Stark looks over at him carefully. "Not sick of me yet?"

"I should be asking you. I am the one who has done all of the talking. I am surprised you are not sick of my voice yet."

Stark shakes his head. "It's fine, I like listening to your stories. They're interesting."

"I am glad. If you do not mind I am willing to do so again."

"You don't have a problem coming down when I'm working?"

"Why would I?"

"Everyone usually assumes I'm not listening if I work when they are talking."

"Then they are fools," Thor scoffs, "So?"

Stark gives Thor another long look before he nods. "Alright then, fine. Let's go make an appearance. Can't be responsible for starving our resident god after all."

The others are shocked that Stark has joined them two nights in a row, let alone that Thor has clearly been with him. Thor does not care what they think. He is happy.

:::

That sets a pattern for Thor. He continues to visit Stark in his workshop, although he does not go every day. He does not want to become a nuisance to him. Nor does he always stay all day. Sometimes he only stays a few minutes. Sometimes he spends the night. Others he lingers, Stark never even noticing him before he leaves.

Nor does he always talk about his childhood. Sometimes Stark talks instead. Truly talks. Anyone who has ever met him knows that he talks constantly. He never shuts up. But what they never seem to realize is that he really has a conversation with them. They classify it all as useless babble and move on.

But sometimes he talks to Thor. _Really_ talks. Other times he babbles on, just spewing words that Thor lets wash over him as he listens ideally. There are times when he explains what he is working on and times he simply grumbles the entire time.

Sometimes neither of them talk at all.

It matters not to Thor. He is thankful to spend time with Stark and knows the gift he is being given. For he slowly learns the tale of Stark – a childhood for a childhood as it were. It makes Thor want to break something. Or someone. He mourns that they are already dead so that he cannot have the satisfaction. Stark's life seems to be a tale of constant betrayal and tragedy. So few stand by him it is a wonder he still has faith in humanity.

He is in awe of Stark even as he begins to crave his company. When the itch under his skin becomes too much, he wanders down to the workshop to soak in the chaos that awaits him there.

:::

"Can't sleep Pikachu?" Anthony asks one night as he stares out of the widow to the city below. He does not startle because he had heard his footsteps, but that does not mean he does not tense at the voice. The itch under his skin is far stronger than normal today. It does not help that nightmares have woken him up and memories refuse to leave him.

He knows himself well and knows he will not be good company tonight. Not for anyone – including himself. Besides which, Anthony was finally in bed, sleeping, and Thor dare not wake him up, even if he had that right. He has complained before of his troubles with sleep. The last thing Thor would want is to disturb him.

He shakes his head, not saying anything. Words feel heavy in his mouth. They sink onto his tongue, tasting like ash. Anthony's reflection is visible in the window and their eyes meet when Thor looks up. A silent communication is held before Anthony nods and goes to the bar for a drink.

He pours two glasses then walks to hand Thor one. He attempts a smile in thanks, but it likely comes out more a grimace instead. Together they stare out of the lights and the people and the traffic still awake at this hour. New York is truly the city that never sleeps.

"Want to know something?" Anthony finally asks. "Something stupid that isn't important, but no one else knows."

Thor turns to look at him.

"When I was a kid I was obsessed with the Arthurian legend," he pauses and looks at Thor, "You do know what that is right?"

Thor nods. He knows of it because Anthony had recommended some books to him on the subject. He thought Thor would like it. He was right. Thor quite enjoyed them. He has been meaning to ask Anthony for more books on the topic.

"Right. Good. Well when I wasn't busy pretending to be Cap or Lovelace or Einstein or any of them, I was busy pretending to be a knight. I was Sir Gawain or Sir Percival or even King Arthur himself. I loved it. I loved the stories of honor and truth and fighting to protect those in need," he laughs darkly, "I thought, when I use to make weapons, that I was doing that. I might not have been fighting, but I was protecting people. Shows what I know."

Thor captures Anthony's hand, cradling it and entwining their fingers together. He had learned early on that a clap to the shoulder did not go well, especially if Anthony was not prepared for it. Better to avoid it all together.

Anthony doesn't look at him, but squeezes his hand all the same. "Guess it's kind of funny when you think about. All that time pretending and I really am a knight now. Built my own armour and everything. Still don't know if I'm doing any good though." He takes a long sip of his drink.

Thor takes his hand and places it over his heart, hoping to get the message across. Words might be beyond him right now, but he refuse to let Anthony doubt himself. He will not let the darkness swallow him without a fight.

Not alone, he wants to say. You are a true hero, he wants to say, Valhalla would be honored to have you. I will fight your demons when you cannot. I will not abandon you. I am here for you. You leave me in awe some days. You are a wonder.

All these thoughts are in his head, but none of the words come out. So he stands there instead, resting Anthony's hand against his heart. Offering his support.

Anthony sighs and leans against Thor's shoulder, taking it.

:::

"Will you stop fidgeting Tony" Rogers snaps exasperated.

It is movie night tonight, something that has been unofficially mandated as a team bonding exercise. Every Tuesday night they settle down in the game room and watch the movie whoever turn it was selected. It was an unwritten rule among them, just like team supper. But lately Anthony had been busy and unable to attend either activity. Until tonight that is.

And the only reason he is here is because Rogers dragged him out of the workshop – quite literally, Thor was displeased to see. He cannot understand why their Captain thinks that is going to help Anthony trust them. Not only was he manhandling him, he took him from his sanctuary. Even Thor was never stupid enough to try that with Loki. A stab would be the least of his worries should he have tried.

Not only that, he has denied Anthony the use of any of his electronics. So he would 'pay attention to the movie for once instead of continuing your technology addiction'. As if he has all the free time in the world to sit down and watch a movie. Nor does Rogers seem to understand multitasking. Or he does, just not when it comes to Anthony.

So he is sitting on the couch next to Thor, fiddling with his hands because he has nothing to do. He is clearly anxious and bored out of his mind with only the movie and his own thoughts to work with. His hands twist in a painful – and painfully familiar – way.

Seeing the others reaction Thor shrugs a shoulder and slides to the floor between Anthony's feet. "You may braid my hair if you would like," he offers.

"Really?" Anthony asks.

"Yes I am fine with it. I assume you know how to?"

"Yeah, it's not that hard. Are you sure though. It's been a while, I don't want to hurt these golden locks of yours."

Thor nods. "I am sure. Believe me when I say you cannot be as painful as some," he says pointedly. None of the others catch it, but it is clear to Anthony who Thor is referring to. Loki has braided his hair many a time. Sometimes he was not the most gentle either, so he is use to a certain amount of pain when it comes to it. He reaches into his pocket. "Here," he lays down his hair bands next to him. He always keeps some with him in case he needs to pull his hair back. What ingenious Midgardian inventions, hair ties.

"Wait, you're seriously going to let him braid your hair?" Barton asks.

"Why not? My masculinity is in no danger simply because I braid my hair. This I do not understand about you Midgardians. Men must have short hair or cannot have hair decorations if not. What is the purpose? My fighting skills are not threatened by my long hair. Nor do I feel less of a man with long hair. Braiding is an easy way to keep it out of my face. So?"

Barton shrugs. "Whatever man, I was just asking."

Anthony huffs, but doesn't say anything. On screen the movie begins to play.

Thor does not pay attention to it. Instead he focuses on the feel of Anthony's fingers through his hair. At first he combs it, unraveling any knots he finds. Then he plays with it, parting it here or there, recombing it after he rejects a style. Finally he settles on something and gets to work, starting on Thor's left side before eventually moving to the right and then finally the back.

It is relaxing. Thor has almost forgotten just how relaxing it was to have someone braid his hair. Loki did it frequently when they were children although he was never allowed to do the same. He always claimed Thor did it too roughly. Loki always kept his hair short in any case unless he shifted into his sister. And his sister most _definitely_ was not letting Thor braid her hair.

Now that Loki's is long enough again, Thor has an odd desire to do so. It is almost like a need when he sees him. Maybe because he always connects the idea of love and braiding in his mind. He never allows anyone he is not close to to braid his hair. Loki of course and his Mother both have. Lady Sif one time, but never again after that. Certainly none of the Warriors Three although he long considered them his closest friends.

And now Anthony.

Anthony, who he is spending increasingly amounts of time with. Anthony, who makes his stomach flutter and heart ache when he is around. Anthony, who he grows closer to everyday.

It is becoming obvious that he has feelings for him. Even Jane has taken to teasing him about them. She calls him a lovesick puppy. The team likes to make jokes about it. Thor never denies them and Anthony has a way of ignoring them mostly. Sometimes, when he thinks Thor does not see, he sends him considering looks. But he never brings it up.

Neither does Thor. For all that he enjoys spending time with Anthony and craves more, he doesn't make a move. Something is holding him back. He is not sure what. It frustrates him to no end some days, because he wants to. He wants to be with Anthony. He wants more. But whenever he thinks he is going to take that next step, he doesn't.

Something holds him back. It wraps him in it's grip and refuses to let go, no matter how much Thor fights it. It seems as if there is an invisible barrier keeping him from his goal.

It is not even the fear of rejection either. He is positive Anthony knows of his feelings. If they are unwelcome, he is free to say so. But he is also almost positive he returns them. Anthony sends him other looks at times, that hold no mystery to their meaning. Still he is obviously waiting for Thor to make his move.

And Thor can't.

He wishes he knew what it was. Every day it is not complete until he has seen his smile. Until he has made him laugh. Yes, he is aware just how far gone he is. He has never felt like this before, not with Jane, or anyone he was ever with on Asgard.

So what stops him?

Something. And it must be something important, even if he does not understand what. He wishes he could ask Loki. He was always better about understanding motivation, be it his own or others. He would laugh at Thor, mock him mercilessly for it. But he would help him in the end. Because that is what brothers do.

Norns does he miss him.

Anthony's fingers lulled him into a trace. He closes his eyes and focuses on the sensation of those clever fingers. It is peaceful, but he cannot stop thinking. Why does everything have to be so complicated anymore? Everything seemed so simple when they were children. Then again, he was blind as a child and didn't know anything was wrong until far too late. Still he misses those days.

Why does nothing stay the same?

:::

Because the world is filled with chaos, just as Loki is filled with chaos.

Just as Thor is too.

:::

Today is not a good day for Thor. Today is the anniversary of the Battle of New York. Thoughts have been weighing heavy on his mind lately without any type of reminder. Now there is a celebration going on. The team is celebrating their victory. The city is celebrating their survival. From the Chitauri. From Loki.

Thor cannot stomach it. He had to excuse himself after the first hour. This isn't right. Loki should be by his side, not locked away in Asgard's dungeons. He should had been the one fighting _with_ Thor, not against him. They were not meant to be on separate sides.

Loki had always been by his side, always following, always ready to guard his back. He had shouted that he was forever living in Thor's shadow. Before, Thor naively thought that was where he wanted to be. The shadows were where Loki worked. All the better to play his tricks in. When he was in Thor's shadow, the focus wasn't on him, but Thor. It was better because no one ever saw him coming then. The element of surprise was his.

But maybe that wasn't true. Maybe he only worked in the shadows because that was the only place he could. Or maybe it was true once, but that changed without Thor realizing. It is more than likely. His brother was a bit of a drama queen, as Midgardians put it. Not only was he a Trickster, he was a performer. And what performer doesn't want an audience?

He wishes he could that his mind off of these matters. No amount of wishing on his part is going to change anything. Normally he would have retreated to the workshop, but Anthony is not there. He has also joined the celebration, although Thor knows he has his own reasons for being uneasy with it. He has spoken of what he saw when he released the nuke into space. At times it seems as if he is bragging, but Thor has seen the fear in his eyes when they are alone. Thor himself has promised to look into the matter to put Anthony's mind at ease.

It had worked somewhat, knowing that someone was taking him seriously. None of the others were. They would roll their eyes and complain 'not again'. They did not see the trauma, the cry for help, behind the words.

Just as they are blind to how their celebration hurts Thor. Or maybe they are not and they simply do not care. Why should they? To them Loki is nothing but a would be invader. He is clearly evil, so why should Thor still care about him? It is disheartening. In many ways they are a team, united to protect this world. And in many ways they are not. There are cracks in their foundation that has yet to be mended. One day Thor fears they will tear them all apart.

It makes Thor miss home all the more. He misses Sif and the Warriors Three and his parents and his planet and Loki. Always Loki. He longs for a time that will never be again. Even a visit would do him good, but the Bifrost is still broken. And the AllFather cannot afford to bring him back and then send him here again simply because he is homesick.

He would not like to leave Anthony in any case. He will not do to him what he did to Jane. While something is still holding Thor back, his feelings on the matter have not changed.

As if Thor's thoughts have summoned him, Anthony walks into the room. "Hey Point Break, you get tired of the party too?" he asks.

"Aye, while I am glad we can celebrate coming together as a team, other aspects of it are... not so gladdening," he finishes weakly.

Anthony nods. "Yeah what a bunch of party poopers. Can you believe they didn't want to hear about how I flew a nuke into space and saved the day? Again?" there is humor in his eyes, as well as the shadow, "Can't imagine why, it's a great story."

"They must be tired of feeling so envious about your great deed," Thor says with a smile.

Anthony puffs out theatrically. "Well not everyone can be as awesome as I am," his smile is a bit brighter, a bit more real now. The shadow fades as he looks at Thor.

"A true hero, worthy of the Bards," Thor continues.

Anthony laughs. "Thanks Goldilocks." He goes over to the window and stares out at the city. "You wanna talk about it?" he offers.

Thor joins him, leaning against it with a sigh. "As if you cannot already guess," he says ruefully.

"Yeah," he shrugs, "Thought you might want to say it though."

"It's Loki, to no one's surprise I am sure," Thor confirms, "I know none of you have reason to like him, but he is still my brother."

"Families are fucked up shit," Anthony says quietly. Most people would be shocked he could be this quiet, thoughtful, when he spoke. "Everyone likes to pretend they are the pinnacle of human society. That's shit. They raise you and the might love you, but they definitely fuck you up."

Thor hears an echo in those words. A tone of voice from someone who _knows_. Knows from painful experience exactly what he is talking about. Thor cannot keep himself from asking, "And you know such from personal knowledge."

Anthony snorts, "However did you guess?"

Thor is silent, hoping for more. However Anthony continues to stare out the window without a word. This should be a clear sign for him to drop the subject, but he can't. Not yet. This he has never understood. How can one not love one's parents? One's family? They are at the very core of you. How is it possible to deny them such a place? How can a child not love their Father?

How can a Father not love their child? The voice in the back of his head sneers the question. How can he claim his son as his own, but only use him? Discard him when he is no longer of use. How is it the son's fault when the Father abandoned him first?

Thor doesn't know. He has never felt this complicated relationship with his Father. He has always felt loved and cherished. Never once has he had to question his place. Even in his exile, he was still a son of Odin, just... less. He had felt betrayed, but after everything he could see that it was for the best. Thor had grown in that time.

Loki, on the other hand, had the exact opposite. His entire world had been shattered. Thor had never thought about his Father's part in that. It was too painful. Now it is painfully obvious that he needs to do something. "I am sure they loved you," he says in hopes of comforting him.

Anthony gives a mirthless laugh. "Loved me, ha! Well my Mother did, there was no question about that. My Father, however, could care less if I fell of a cliff. Actually," he corrects, "he would. It would mean I would have been an even bigger disappointment that I already was. Howard never gave a shit."

"Perhaps he was bad at showing it? I cannot understand how anyone could not be proud of a brilliant mind like yours."

"Thanks Big Guy, but I know what he thought. He made that perfectly clear. The only time I heard anything close to it is years after he died. He called me his greatest creation on an old video. Right after he yelled at me for messing with his stuff," he snorts bitterly, "Way to make me believe it. I was five at the time," he turns to fully face the window so that Thor cannot see his face, "You don't call your kid a creation, no matter how mechanically minded you are."

"But you loved him anyways, did you not?" Thor asks.

Anthony is silent.

"You claim that family 'fucks you up'," he quotes, "That may be so, but they are still family yes? Even after everything?"

More silence.

"Did you love him?" Thor asks again. He knows he should stop pushing. Nothing good can come of this conversation anymore. But he has to know. Because if Anthony can still love his Father after everything, that means Loki may still his. It means hope for their family.

"Fine! Yes I still fucking loved my Father!" Tony shouts angrily, throwing his hands up in the air as he turns to face Thor, "Is that what you want to hear? That I still love Howard even though he never gave a shit about me?"

From the corner of his eye, he can see the rest of the team. Obviously they have decided to come find the two missing members. They freeze once they hear Anthony's shout. Clearly they do not know what they are walking into. And it is just as clear that Thor has pushed him too far because Anthony has not even noticed.

"I still loved the old bastard even if I could never do anything right according to him. Always a disappointment. Always falling short. Never able to live up to his measuring stick – Captain fucking America. The greatest hero that ever lived. The person I should be, but never was. Do you know he never told me he loved me? Or that he was proud of me? Not even once. It was all I wanted when I was a kid – for Howard to love me. For him to be happy I was his child. Never happened.

"Would you like to know the first time I heard it? Hear all the dirty details of the affair? I said he had been dead for years. What I didn't say was that I had been dying at the time. Palladium poisoning is a real bitch, let me tell you. I was fucking dying and after Rushman stabbed me in the damn neck, fucking Fury appeared like some kind of demented angel to deliver a fucking miracle to me – dear old Daddy's trunk. The video was in it. 'Greatest creation'," he repeats bitterly, "As if I was created in a lab instead of leaving for our butler to raise. He sent me off to boarding school as soon as he could. Never looked back once.

"Would you like to know when I had my first drink? I was five at the time. Howard shoved it into my hands and told me to drink it. Said it would make me a real man and not a sissy boy. He slapped me when I choked on it. Told me to toughen up, the burn was good for me.

"Would you like to know what my childhood stories were? Captain America, every damn one of them. The son he always wanted, but never had. He shouted at me when he was sober, but when he was the right amount of drunk, he would tell me story after story. He was my childhood hero and my teenage hatred because Howard never shut the fuck up about him. Always looking for him when he wasn't busy with the Company. Who wants to spend time with a disappointment anyways?"

He lets out a bitter laugh. "Of course he went right back to screaming when he wasn't the right amount of drunk. Or, if he was really past his limit, right back to violent. Always with the fucking violence. Had a hell of a temper.

"And despite all of this, I still fucking loved the miserable bastard. Even though he never returned it, I still loved him. Happy now?" He offers one more fierce glare before storming off, pushing past the team. Thor doubts he even realizes that they were there.

He cannot help wincing as he watches. Alright, so Loki was right. He really is an idiot.

He leaves quickly before the others can regroup enough to ask questions. He has neither the patience nor the desire to answer just why they walked into the argument they did. Although argument may be a bad way to describe it. It was more of Anthony letting Thor know just what he thought of his question – loudly. And angrily.

At least he has his answer now. But he also has a much larger problem. How does he even begin to apologize for this?

:::

It takes a week before Thor is even allowed back into the workshop. In that week, no one has even seen Anthony. It makes Thor wince to even think about it. As predicted, there are questions from the team. Many of them. Thor avoids all he can and vaguely answer those he cannot.

He spends most of his time alone, thinking of a strategy that would work. It is obvious from the start that Anthony is going to need some time to calm down, so Thor will give it to him. But that is nowhere near enough. It is not even a beginning. He must show Anthony he is truly sorry and that he did not mean harm, even if that is what he did. An apology and an explanation, but more than that. A show of trust and truth.

Now just might be the time to begin his courtship. True, many would say that it is horrible timing. Thor does not necessarily disagree, but he knows he must do something. He will not lose Anthony simply because he was too stubborn to shut up.

To start, he leaves food and coffee outside the workshop doors two times a day. The windows are blocked out so that he cannot see in. He does not attempt to enter nor to see if Anthony comes out for the food. JARVIS does not say anything to him. He has the distinct feeling he is being given the cold shoulder. He counts himself lucky that is all he is getting.

Then he leaves little gifts that he believes Anthony will enjoy along with the food. Something that caught his eye as he strolled through the city. Small workings from Asgard he brought with him that can be taken apart. A movie he believes that Anthony will enjoy.

The one time they are called out to battle, he and Anthony still fight well, the tension not interfering. Thor nods his thanks, but does not speak otherwise.

There is only one problem – the restlessness under his skin is growing worse by the day. It was a shock to realize just how much time he had spent with Anthony now that the option is no longer available. Out of everyone in the Tower, he was the person he went to for company. While he has nothing against the others, he is not nearly as close with them. It does not help that they will not leave Thor alone in regards to Anthony. They keep trying to 'assist' or 'console' him. Both actions are unwanted.

But now, it is getting to the point that sparks dance along his skin when he is not focused. He has accidentally shocked both Rogers and Barton now. And it is only going to get worse. He knows what he needs at this point. He needs to go somewhere secluded and release this pent up energy. He needs to let the storm out.

Only he does not want to leave. It feels too much like giving up. Or abandoning Anthony. He will not. Even if visiting Jane would give him the room he needs, since she is still living in New Mexico, although she speaks of moving soon. It would be good to see her as well.

To make matters even worse, he finally receives word that the Bifrost is repaired. He could go home now, if he so wishes. See his friends, spend time with his parents. Even visit his brother, if he so chooses. But he can't. No matter how homesick he is, _he can't_. Not now. Maybe after things are better, but he cannot leave now.

Maybe it has been long enough now that he can attempt to talk to Anthony without being sent away. It has been two weeks. Surely that is enough. It would not be for Loki, were he dealing with him, but for all he compares the two, he knows they are different people. Even if they do not talk, he would like to be in the workshop again. He has missed it almost as much as he has missed Anthony.

He has to do something or he fears he will go mad. Mind made up, he goes to the kitchen to assemble a plate of sandwiches and a large thermos of coffee. Task done, he goes to the elevator. "Might I be permitted in?" he asks when he arrives.

There is a long pause before the door opens.

Anthony does not look up when he enters, but that is fine. He sets his offerings down and sits across from him, watching him work. Something in him settles at the sight, although he can feel the electricity dancing over his skin. Clearly he is going to have to do something more about it.

He watches as Anthony absentmindedly eats with one hand and makes his schematics with another. It would appear he is making changes to one his suit gauntlet. Thor feels honored that he is still allowed to watch this. Anthony keeps the suits designs close to his chest.

It must be at least a couple of hours before Anthony finally asks, "Are you going to spend the entire time staring at me or are you going to say anything?"

Thor is surprised. He did not think Anthony would be willing to speak to him yet. Not that he is looking at him, but it is a start. "I did not think you wished to hear me," he says honestly.

"Mmmm," he hums, "Well it seems I have to do something if I want you to stop giving me those sad puppy eyes. The team has been complaining – via JARVIS – that I need to talk to you. Apparently you have been moping around the Tower since I was such a mean, mean person and yelled at you."

"I was not moping," Thor protests.

"That's not what I heard."

He sighs. "Fine, there may have been some moping involved. But that does not mean you were not justified in yelling at me. I was intent on giving you space. I am aware I crossed a line and did not want to intrude while you were still too angry."

"You think I'm not mad anymore then?" he asks almost curiously, but there is a darker edge to the question.

"I do not. I have not yet even apologized. But you are the person that I spend the most time with. And the storm under my skin is getting worse. I did not want to leave to take care of it before I started to mend things between us."

"Storm under your skin?" Anthony finally looks up, seemingly curious almost against his will. "What do you mean?"

Thor holds out his hand and concentrates. Lightening dances along his fingers.

Anthony reaches out, a scientists desire to poke, before he draws his hand back.

"You may touch if you want. I do not mind. It will not harm you, it is merely restless energy."

Anthony runs fingers over Thor's hand, carefully twisting it this way and that. "Remarkable," he says, "Does this happen often?"

"Do you recall that I once mentioned the chaos of the storm?"

Anthony nods.

"This is it. Mjolnir acts as a focus for my powers, it is true. But that does not mean she contains them. I am the storm just as Loki is magic. It lives inside of us and we direct it at will. Using a focus helps control it better, but technically speaking I do not need it. This happens when there is an energy build up. I have to go somewhere and release it before it can come back under control."

Anthony looks fascinated. "Don't think this means I'm still not pissed," he warns, "But how does it work? Your body is a natural conduct then. Is it a natural replenishing energy? Like, are you always making more? Because that would make sense. So you need to constantly use it, right? Is it like a dam – you have to ease the pressure off so that it does not overflow?"

"It is a very similar concept yes. I must either bring a storm or a fight to keep it at a manageable level. Otherwise I tend to go around shocking people."

"Huh, interesting. You aren't shocking me now."

"I am concentrating. I have already started shocking our teammates. They have been less than happy about it. Though it does keep them away from asking questions I do not wish to answer."

"I assume about our fight."

"Yes, Rogers is particularly insistent. He seems stuck on the new information he has received on Howard. He seems shocked at the idea that he had changed that much," he shrugs, "I told him that he out of everyone should know how war changes people. He got quiet after that, but I doubt that it will be the last of it."

"Stubborn ass," Anthony mutters.

"Yes, it seems I have more to apologize for than I first believed. I have no wish for you to be forced to share information you are comfortable with."

"Oh really?" Anthony gives him a pointed look.

Thor smiles sheepishly. "I believe Rogers is not the only stubborn ass in the Tower. At the time I knew I should stop. I am sorry I did not. My curiosity and..." he searches for a word and settles on, "need got the best of me. It is no excuse, I know, but it is my reason. At times my mouth gets the better of me and I speak when I should not."

Anthony stares hard at him before asking, "Need?"

"I have mentioned before how you remind me of Loki. I was hoping that if you could still love your Father despite your troubles, then maybe Loki could as well. I am unsure if it is apparent or not, but lately I have grown much more homesick. Add the anniversary to it and," he shakes his head, "I should have never started the conversation to begin with. I knew it was going to go wrong, even as I pushed."

"Do I really remind you that much of Loki?"

"Aye you do. I know this likely seems more of an insult to you than anything, but it is the truth. While you are clearly your own people, you are also clearly cut of the same cloth. It is like looking in the mirror some days, even if the reflection is a bit distorted."

"I'm still mad," Anthony says, "but at least you had a reason. Family makes you do stupid shit."

Thor cannot stop a laugh. "Truly you have no idea. You cannot begin to imagine the mischief Loki dragged me into when we were children. According to him, it was revenge for all the mischief _I_ dragged _him_ into. Loki may have the title, but in truth we were both terrors as children. How anyone put up with us is beyond me," he shakes his head.

"I've heard the stories remember. Unless you've been holding out on me?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Never," Thor denies, laughing.

"Yeah because _that_ doesn't make me doubt it at all. Try the other."

Thor grins grows.

"What are you so happy about? You are still in trouble."

"Yes, but I didn't even get stabbed while apologizing. Tis an improvement to be sure."

"I can carry a screwdriver around if it makes you feel better."

Thor looks over at Anthony as he teases and his breath is almost taken away. Yes. This is what he wants. Right here and right now, he wants to have memories like this always. He stands and walks around the table to stand in front of Anthony. "May I?" he asks.

Anthony nods.

Thor carefully cups the back of his head and kisses him. He has imagined this kiss many times. Sometimes it is rough and impassioned. Sometimes it is slow and sweet. But none of those can compare to the real thing. Not a thing of passion, but a release of tension, deep and through. Anthony grips Thor in return – his neck, his arm. He crowds closer as the kiss continues.

"Finally," he gasps when they break. "I mean, I know people usually call me oblivious, but finally. About damn time, I thought I was imagining it, you took so long, honestly-"

Thor cuts him off with another kiss. "Anthony," he says it almost like a prayer. Isn't that ironic? He is considered a god here on Midgard, but Anthony is the one he would gladly worship?

"Tony," he corrects, "I hate Anthony – too many memories."

"Tony," Thor repeats, grinning, "do me the honor of letting me court you?"

"I suppose I will allow it," Tony says as he tightens his grip, eyes laughing, "A Prince should be able to afford me after all."

"Only the best beloved," he agrees.

"Good. I'm serious about that screwdriver though."

Thor laughs.

Courting Tony was unlike Thor has ever done. It is as interesting and nerve racking as he assumed it would be. More, some days. Things did not so much as change between them as grow. Each day it seemed to deepen. From spending time in the workshop to going on dates to taking Tony with him when he released the storm.

Of course it wasn't always easy, but Tony would not be Tony if it was. There were days he was all sharp edges, making Thor bleed when he got too close. There were days when Thor felt like he was drowning in his own skin. Times neither had a clue what they were doing.

But it was good. The team took to teasing them about 'how adorable they were' and moaning about when the honeymoon phase would be over. Jane laughed for a solid five minutes when he told her the story.

The only problem was that Thor was still longing to go home, if only for a short visit. He attempted to hide it, but obviously did not do as good of a job as he believed.

"Oh for the love of-" Tony throws up his hands, "Go!" he says.

Thor looks up from where he is fidgeting. "What?" he blinks.

"You are driving me nuts. Go home, visit, have a good time and then come back settled. Bring Loki back if you have to," he grumbles, "you know what I think about the whole invasion thing. But dear Lovelace, will you _go_."

"Are you sure-"

Tony throws a bolt at him. "Go," he laughs.

Thor holds his hands up in surrender. "I will, I am going, do not use your Mighty Screwdriver against me oh Glorious Tony Stark." He runs and leaves quickly, hearing something hit the door right after he closed it.

He is going home.

:::

Thor takes a deep breath, preparing himself. Any who saw him would think he is going into battle. Of course, if they had known he was going to talk to his brother, they would agree. Any who has met him, or even heard of him, knows what he is like. Loki does not have the title Silvertongue for nothing.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to say something?" Loki asks.

"If I come in, will you stab me?"

"Really Thor, what kind of a question is that?" he mocks.

"Will you stab me somewhere vital?" he corrects.

"Much better. And I suppose not. Unless you have even worse tidings than your face suggests."

Slowly Thor goes around and opens the door. Stepping inside he takes a good look at his brother for the first time since he has been sentenced. He looks well, perfectly put together. To an observer, it would seem like prison is treating him well. Of course it is an illusion. Even Thor can guess that. He ignores that fact that it is simple logic and not from some deep knowledge of knowing Loki well.

"Here to try and save me again?" he sneers, "Preach to me of our brotherly bonds and joyous childhood? Or has the AllFather finally grown tired of containing his disgraced puppet and decided to be done with the problem for once and for all?"

Thor watches him, the sneer, the bitterness, the sharp words. He is once again hit by the similarities of the two men he considers himself closest to. If only he had seen it sooner. Then maybe Loki would not be paying for his blindness. He swore long ago that he would never abandon his brother. He can see now that he already had. But he is nothing if not stubborn. He will not give up. Not yet. "Loki," he says.

That seems to stop him. It is the first time Thor has not insisted on calling him brother after all. His stare intensifies, but that doesn't stop him from speaking. "Aw, so it's even worse still. You've come to officially disown me then. Can't bear the stain on your Golden Name any longer. Well get on with it," he waves a hand, as if it is no matter to him. But there is a subtle tension in his form that tells the lie. Thor only sees it because he is looking for it. So without further pause, he asks the question he came here to ask, "Tell me, did you willing work with the Chitauri?"

Loki scoffs at him and answers without pause, "I did not work _with_ them. I am far superior, thus I _led_ them."

"But did you do so willingly?"

"Tell me _brother_ ," he mocks, "do you see me bowing to anyone?"

"If it gets you out," Thor replies thinking of another conversation.

"Out of what pray tell?" The tension in him becomes just the tiniest more visible.

"Something you need to escape."

"Oh, so now I am weak as well as insane. Well that's hardly a new accusation. Do try harder."

"Fine then," Thor crosses his arms, bracing himself. "How long did they torture you until you gave in?"

Loki rears up. "How dare you-"

"How long did they try to make you scream? What sort of games did they play with you? How many horrors did they inflict on you? What did they do to turn your desire to die-"

"ENOUGH!"

"- into a desire for power?"

Loki stalks towards him. "How dare you imply that I am weak. After all I have done, after everything I have accomplished you still doubt my power?" He grabs Thor's throat, lifting him slightly off the ground.

His hold isn't quite tight enough to stop him from asking his last question. So he does. "How long before you realized you were the only person able to save yourself?"

Loki throws him across the cell. "I'd stab you if I had the resources."

Thor clears his throat and grins. "How is that different from any other day?"

"I intend to go for the neck."

Thor laughs. This is why virtually no one understands his and Loki's relationship – that threat is good a sign. "I'd hate to spill blood all over your cell."

"Hmmm, it would be worth it."

Thor grins, delighted, as he stands.

"Oh stop smiling like an idiot and tell me why you are really here."

"That is why I am here."

"Really? After all this time you have suddenly started questioning my motivation again? Convinced yourself I am not truly at fault? What an interesting effect Midgard has had on you."

"Yes well I have been informed that for a supposed genius, your plan was sloppy work – if you intended to win."

"Listening to mortals are we?"

"They are capable of teaching even us. Ingenious people, if outdated compared to the other Realms."

"Then why listen to a crowd of fools who will never understand?"

"Because there is one who understands very well."

"Please do not tell me you are about to start singing the praise of your Lady Jane?"

"Ah no," Thor rubs his head as he admits, "Jane and I are no longer together. I had forgotten that you would not have heard."

"What a pity," Loki says insincerely, "and now another ant has caught your attention. How long will this one last before you discard her?"

" _He_ ," Thor stresses, "is no passing fancy. You have already met in as well – Tony Stark."

"The Man of Iron is it?" Loki hums, "I am impressed. I did not think you would manage to catch the attention of one as smart as he. One does have to wonder what he sees in you."

Thor smiles happily. "I am lucky to have him."

"You are lovesick."

"True," he agrees easily, "He reminds me of you actually."

"Should I be worried about the implications of that?"

Thor rolls his eyes, something he has picked up from Loki over the years. "There are other things about him than just the similarities. For one thing, I do find him attractive. Be reassured you are safe from that."

"Thank the Norns for _that_. So, you have successfully wooed this Tony Stark and now you believe that, in turn, you understand me."

"I did not want to fail Tony. Befriending and courting him has taught me a different perspective on things," he says diplomatically. At Loki's raised eyebrow he also admits, "And he has taken to carrying a screwdriver around with him."

"Ah, finally someone who treats you as you deserve."

"Do you know the conversations I have when I have to explain my scars?" he complains. Then he smiles again, "I believe the two of you would get along. I would like to introduce you, although I am unsure the Realms would survive the experience."

Loki continues to watch, but Thor can see a flicker of interest in his eyes.

"Tony was once captured by the enemy. He pretended to comply, then built his first armour and turned it against them and burnt them to the ground."

"You believe I did the same," Loki states.

"I have my suspicions although I doubt the burning has happened yet. No reports of massive destruction have reached our ear. Nothing worthy of your revenge anyways."

Loki falls silent, a blank look on his face.

"Tell me Loki, who did this to you?"

"The Realm Eternal did this to me," he spits, "The AllFather, Lady Sif, the Warriors Three. _You_. Has not everyone predicted this would happen? Have they not always said one day I would bite the hand that feeds me? Am I not at last getting what I deserve?"

Thor shakes his head. "Hail Loki, bringer of unseen gifts. Hail he who ever endures the world's scorn and stands tall against it."

Loki turns abruptly away from him, back as tense as Thor has ever seen it.

"You of the sly and clever ways who brings mischief to the world. Hail Trickster, Realm-walker, Wind of Change. He who tells the hard truths than none will hear. May your Spirit be never bound and your Silver Tongue ever free."

"You have been listening to a very odd Bard," Loki says, trying to sound dismissive, but not quite succeeding. His body screams the opposite of his words.

"Midgardians have a high regard for you, in some cases," he tells him, then, "Tell me truthfully brother, have I failed you that much that you no longer think that I will not burn those that harm you to the ground?"

"You ask the truth from the God of Lies? Truly you are even more of a fool than I thought."

"And yet I do so now. Tell me brother, so that I might join you in the burning. Or have you forgotten about the chaos of the storm as well?"

"Have you?" he challenges instead.

"For a time perhaps. No longer."

There is a long, tense pause. To Thor it seems to draw out for a small eternity. But he must not interrupt. This has to be done right, or he will have accomplished nothing.

"Thanos. His name is Thanos."

Thor feels excitement and dread all at once. "The Mad Titan?" he asks, just to be sure, "It was he who hands you fell into?"

Loki nods, back still turned.

Thor cannot help himself. He sweeps him up into a hug.

"Thor you oaf! What are you doing?" Loki shouts at him, "Put me down!"

Thor does so, grinning.

"You are an idiot."

"Aye," he agrees happily, "but I am an idiot who has just gotten you out of prison."

"I do beg your pardon, I believe I must have heard you wrong."

"I have talked with Father already and told him Tony's theory. We made a deal that if it was true that you could come back with me to Midgard. Both he and Heimdall have been watching and have heard the truth."

Loki crosses his arms. "And if I do not want to go with you?"

Thor raises an eyebrow, mimicking him. "Yes, I can see why you would want to be trapped here. There's simply so much to do."

Loki stares at him, before a smile flickers at the side of his mouth. "I am impressed. That was almost clever of you Thor."

"Almost?" Thor asks indignantly, "What do you mean _almost_ clever?"

"Well there can't be two Tricksters in the family can there? The Realms definitely wouldn't survive then."

Thor beams at him. "Does this mean you'll come."

Loki sighs. "I suppose I have no choice. I can't imagine the storms you would cause pouting if I do not. _You_ are explaining that this was _your_ idea though, when the Midgardians come out for my blood."

"Do not worry, I have a plan," Thor reassures him.

Loki gives him a Look.

"Tony has a plan," he corrects, "It is very good, do not worry."

"I wonder why that does not inspire confidence in me." He turns and walks towards the door. "Well come on then. Or do you wish to spend more time in here?"

Thor grins and follows.

:::

As predicted, none of his teammates were very thrilled that he returned with Loki. Not even after he assured them of the circumstances surrounding the invasion. Nor was the rest of the city, but Thor did not care. He had his brother back with him.

Also as he predicted, Tony and Loki got along wonderfully. He left them alone for a day and came back to chaos. The team was most definitely not happy with him after that. And once again, Thor did not care. He may come to eventually regret introducing the two, but for now he glories in it. They are reunited and when the time comes, he will help Loki burn his enemies to the ground.

Storm answers to storm after all, just as chaos answers to chaos.


End file.
